


All Dolled Up

by PottersPink



Series: Art for The Fray Will Well Become Me [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Magical Realism, don't mind me, just doing my own thing again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PottersPink/pseuds/PottersPink
Summary: Some more art!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Art for The Fray Will Well Become Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681612
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	All Dolled Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugwort_and_myrrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugwort_and_myrrh/gifts).

> So, another one finished. Here's an image I had in my head of Steve & Bucky done up for a gala in the 21st century!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments & kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
